Alone Time
by BeBe says hi
Summary: She just wanted to be alone. Why did everyone insist on her spending every second of her time with them? SanjixOC


**BeBe: I don't own ****_One Piece_**

* * *

"BRITTANY!"

"_Brittany, where are you?!"_

"It's time for lunch, Brittany!"

Brittany sighed, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth together as her shipmates continued to yell out for her. She wasn't hungry-well, okay, so that was a lie. She was _starving-_but she wanted to be alone. Or more precisely, not to be anywhere near that damn cook, Sanji.

She sunk lower in the watch tower or whatever the hell it was called-she'd never been into the whole pirate thing, she just joined because it sounded funner than staying at home, doing chores all day-and attempting to flatten out her ridiculously high blonde ponytail so that nobody would see her.

"C'mon guys!" Luffy whined, "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

"Not without Brittany!" Nami scolded him, "We can't start until everyone is at the table!"

"If she wants anything to eat, she knows where the kitchen is!" Luffy pointed out, though still in a whiny tone, "She can just reheat whatever doesn't get eaten!"

"NO!" Sanji exploded, loud enough to make even her flinch, "MY FOOD WILL _NOT _BE REHEATED!"

Luffy groaned, "Fine. Everyone spread out and look for her!"

Brittany scrunched her eyes closed as she heard the other ship members yell out their agreement and go running off in different directions. Well, this was just great. Why couldn't she be alone just for one day? That was all she asked! One day all to herself without having to deal with overzealous captains and money-hungry navigators. And _especially _flirtatious cooks who never seemed to notice other people's feelings (in more ways than one).

She sighed, leaning up against the wall and drawing her knees up to her chin. It was so peaceful and quiet up there. She felt as if she could go to sleep in forever and ever-a feeling she never _once _got anywhere else on the ship, not even in her own room.

"Aha, I thought you'd be up here." a familiar, masculine voice suddenly sounded in front of her.

Brittany opened her eyes to see Zoro standing in the opening that lead to the tower. She sighed-this time, no longer out of content-and crossed her legs. So much for having a peaceful sleep for once.

"Lunch is ready." he copied her pose on the other side, laying his three swords in his lap. "Though I have a feeling you already knew that."

Brittany shrugged, "I'm not really all that hungry."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. You eat almost as much as our captain does." he gave Brittany a look that said 'no nonsense' "Now, why don't you tell me why you really don't want to go eat with us. Because Luffy is getting _really _impatient."

Brittany mashed her teeth together in frustration before turning her head to the side, "It's that stupid Sanji."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk that Brittany didn't like one bit slowly making its way across his face, "Oh? And what's got you so eaten up about him?"

"EVERYTHING!" Brittany exploded, knowing it was out of the blue, "The fact that he has to have like _fifty _cigarettes a day! I mean, _where _does he get the money for that?! And does he even know how bad it is for him?! He'll be dead before Luffy becomes king of the pirates at the rate their both going and we can't afford to loose our cook!"

Zoro's smirk stayed on his face, "Oh, is that the only reason you're so upset about him dieing? The fact that your diet will suffer if he does? Or is it something… more?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, feeling a blush cross her face at what Zoro was getting at. It was pretty common knowledge that she had a crush on the cook, but she wasn't ready to actually admit it out loud, "Well, yes, I'd also be upset because he's a good friend." then she shook her head, "And the fact that he flirts with just about everything that has big boobs and breathes!"

At that, Zoro started to laugh so hard he fell on his back. He clutched onto his stomach, rolling around as he did so.

"What?" Brittany asked him, grumpily.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Zoro pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"I DO NOT!" Brittany screamed, lunging at him, covering his mouth, "AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, NOT SO LOUD!"

"Hey!" the said cook they were currently talking about's voice came from below them, "Did you guys hear something?"

Brittany shot Zoro a look that pleaded he said nothing. She _really _didn't want to be found and forced to eat with everyone. She really just wanted to be alone. Was that too much to ask?

Zoro smirked at her before leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "Only if you admit that you're in love with him."

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "Not on your life," she mouthed.

Zoro shrugged, before picking her up, bridal style. Brittany let out a gasp, but was smart enough not to make any louder noise. However, that didn't stop the shriek that her throat let out as he dropped her onto one of his still sheathed swords and held her out above the ship.

"AAHHH!" she screamed clutching onto the sword for dear life-how was it strong enough to hold her up? Note to self-don't get on Zoro's bad side, "ZORO! ARE YOU CRAZY! LET ME DOWN!"

Below her she could see the rest of the crew staring up in shock.

{Sanji's p.o.v}

Sanji winced as he heard someone scream from above him while he ran towards the deck where he could see everyone else aside from Brittany and Zoro standing. He looked around, confused.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

Everyone nodded at him, clearly as confuse as he was, when suddenly another scream came from above them. They all whipped their heads up to see Brittany wrapped around one of Zoro's swords that was hanging over the edge of the watch nest.

"ZORO! ARE YOU CRAZY!" she screamed, her face beat red, "LET ME DOWN!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT!"

Admit what? And why was she so against admitting whatever it was that Zoro had to hold her so far up from the ground when he knew she didn't like heights? And who the hell did he think he was?! If she fell and hurt her self, Sanji was going to kill him! It was hardly unknown that he had feelings for the blonde girl.

"ZORO, YOU NUTJOB!" Brittany just continued to shriek, "THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY GAMES LIKE THIS! JUST LET ME DOWN AND THEN I WILL!"

"NO!" Nami suddenly yelled up, causing everyone to look at her, even Brittany seemed to grow silent, "ZORO! MAKE HER ADMIT IT NOW! I'M TIRED OF THEM DANCING AROUND EACH OTHER LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN!"

Zoro's head appeared fro the edge of the watch nest. He glanced around at everyone below him, before a barely visible smirk-at least, barely visible to Sanji who was plenty of feet below him-crossed his face, "YOU GOT IT!"

"NAMI!" Brittany screamed. Something wet landed on Sanji's cheek, it was then that he realize that she was actually _crying _in fear, "IF I FALL, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE I LAND ON YOU! YOU'LL DIE WITH ME!"

"You won't fall if you just admit it and stop stalling!" Zoro called out to her.

"FINE!" Brittany screamed, "YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT IT?! I'LL ADMIT IT! I LOVE SANJI!" there was shocked silence for a second. Everyone else was shocked due to the fact that she'd actually admitted it, and Sanji because he'd never have even guessed.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Brittany fainted.

She must've been so tired from all the yelling and the stress that she just… passed out. One second she was proclaiming her love to the cook and the next, she was falling unconsciously to the ground.

"SHIT!" Zoro cried, as he yanked his sword back into the watch nest.

"BRITTANY!" Usapp cried.

"I GOT HER!" Luffy yelled, his legs already stretching so that he'd be able to catch her before she picked up enough momentum.

Of course, being Luffy, he didn't catch her bridal style like most people would. Instead, he caught her by the leg and then came propelling back down at rocket speed, causing Brittany to hit her head on the deck when they landed.

"IDIOT!" Robin hit Luffy on the back of the head as Sanji picked Brittany up bridal style.

"Ow! What?!" Luffy hissed, "I caught her, didn't I?"

Robin looked as if she were going to yell at him some more, but was cut off by a groaning coming from Sanji's arms.

"Uhn... what happened?" Brittany opened her eyes to see Chopper sitting on her stomach, holding her face in his hoofs. Needless to say, that kind of scared her a bit.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sanji asked.

Brittany looked up at him, not seeming to realize yet that she was in his arms, "I… remember hiding in the tower. Why did something happen?"

Sanji smirked flirtatiously, "Nope. Absolutely nothing."


End file.
